


Perché no?

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «...ma perché?»«Perché no? E non ti nascondere dietro cazzate del tipo “perché Ivan è Ivan e io sono io”.»





	Perché no?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheswanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, tutto frutto della mia fantasia.
> 
> La storia è ambientata due mesi dopo l'Europeo 2015. Per comodità, Ivan ha cominciato a giocare a Perugia da quella stagione.  
> Buona lettura. :)

Era una vita che Simone partecipava ai ritiri di squadra, eppure ogni volta gli sembrava la prima. Era sempre nuovo l’entusiasmo del trovarsi davanti una valigia vuota da riempire in parti uguali di abiti e aspettative, i chilometri da percorrere con l’autobus della Diatec accanto all’onnipresente Lanza. Trascorreva il viaggio tra le cuffie che lo isolavano dalle chiacchiere degli altri compagni, perso nel vedere scorrere il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino, o con in mano gli appunti dell’università, che ad un certo punto gli venivano immancabilmente sfilati dalle mani da Pippo e passati a qualcun altro che poi li nascondeva. Seguivano sbuffi da parte di Simone a cui Lanza rispondeva con altrettante risate finché il battibecco non veniva messo a tacere da Stoytchev che, con l’occhiata di fuoco diretta al capitano e al palleggiatore, si lamentava come ogni volta dovessero ripetersi certe bambinate.

Quel viaggio non sembrava diverso dagli altri, ciò nonostante Simone sentiva crescere dentro di sé un senso di aspettativa e nervosismo che l’aveva portato a trascorrere le cinque ore di viaggio col capo poggiato al vetro del finestrino a fissare il panorama che cambiava via via che si avvicinavano a destinazione. L’Appennino si era addolcito in colline e le colline in campi di ulivi e viti. Il sole stava calando velocemente su una distesa di girasoli quando gli occhi di Simone incrociarono il cartello autostradale che annunciava ventitré chilometri all’arrivo a Perugia.

Simone si tirò su appena dalla poltrona, stirando le braccia verso l’alto, mentre sentiva le vertebre scricchiolare e si lamentava della scomodità di quelle sedute. Lanciò un’occhiata alla sua destra per vedere Pippo placidamente addormentato, la testa abbandonata di lato e la bocca semi aperta. Simone ridacchiò ponderando se scattargli una foto o meno, quando uno scossone fece ricadere la testa dell’altro in avanti svegliandolo di colpo. Rise di gusto all’espressione prima frastornata dell’amico, poi irritata dalle prese in giro del compagno.

Stava ancora ridendo Simone, quando sentì vibrare il telefono in tasca. Lo sbloccò e aprì Whatsapp, mentre si ritrovava a tacere di colpo, gli occhi fissi su quel nome che spiccava in cima alla lista delle conversazioni.

_Ivan_

Si rigirò il telefono in mano, per poi decidersi a spegnere lo schermo e voltò di nuovo lo sguardo verso il buio che fuori stava calando alla svelta.

Non si accorse nemmeno di star tentennando nervosamente una gamba, finché non sentì la mano di Pippo premere sul suo ginocchio per farlo smettere.

«Che hai?»

Il viso di Simone scattò verso il compagno, notando che si stava strusciando una mano sugli occhi per svegliarsi completamente. Abbassò il capo verso il telefono e lo riaccese, porgendolo poi all’amico.

«Allora è vivo.» commentò Lanza in tono sarcastico, mentre toccava lo schermo per aprire il messaggio.

Simone scattò in avanti a riprendersi il telefono, strappandoglielo dalle mani.

«No, Pippo!» esclamò, col respiro affannoso, mentre con gli occhi scorreva il testo del messaggio.

_Siete ancora in viaggio?_

Il palleggiatore deglutì, passandosi nervosamente la mano libera sulla nuca, mentre rifletteva.

Simone non sapeva come fosse successo, come si fosse ritrovato a passare tutto il tempo libero tra gli allenamenti, tra una partita e l’altra, tra un argento e un bronzo, insieme a Ivan. Da quando ad agosto era stato riconvocato e si erano visti a Cavalese in ritiro, Simone aveva sentito qualcosa crescere, un attaccamento che aveva catalogato e riposto nella sua mente come un normale legame tra compagni di squadra. Eppure c’erano stati sorrisi, tanti, e abbracci e parole e alla fine si accorse che se ne era irrimediabilmente innamorato.

La realizzazione non era stata facile, anzi. Era stato preso da un mezzo attacco di panico quando Pippo aveva puntualizzato senza malizia quanto si vedesse da lontano che il palleggiatore si era preso una sbandata per lo schiacciatore più grande. Non che non avesse cercato di sopprimere quel sentimento, ci aveva provato, fallendo poi miseramente quando Ivan gli si era avvicinato chiedendogli se fosse tutto a posto, dal momento che erano giorni che lo vedeva fuori fase. Simone si era ritrovato a scrollare le spalle e aveva smesso di porsi domande.

L’ansia per quella partita l’aveva preso già da una settimana, l’idea di vedere Ivan , seppure come avversario dall’altra parte della rete, lo agitava incredibilmente.

Aveva ancora bene in testa quell’ultimo saluto nella zona arrivi dell’aeroporto, quelle braccia che gli si erano strette brevemente attorno, quel “ci vediamo, ragazzino” e una mano a spettinargli i capelli corti.

«Quanto ti ci vuole a rispondere a un messaggio?» sbottò Lanza, riprendendo possesso del telefono «Dammi qua, ci penso io.»

Simone inspirò profondamente, cercando di non agitarsi ancor di più, mentre osservava l’amico digitare in fretta una risposta.

_Siamo quasi arrivati. :)_

«Vedi, non ci voleva molto.» ribatté Lanza, alzando un sopracciglio in maniera eloquente.

Simone rispose roteando gli occhi, quando una vibrazione riportò immediatamente l’attenzione verso il telefono.

«Questa non me l’aspettavo.» esclamò Pippo, sollevando lo sguardo e ridacchiando verso il compagno.

Simone sentì di nuovo l’ansia prenderlo alla bocca dello stomaco, mentre l’altro voltava lo schermo verso di lui in modo che potesse leggere da solo.

_Ti va una pizza stasera?_

Sentì Pippo ridacchiare, quando allungò la mano per afferrare il cellulare e rileggere quella domanda ancora e ancora. Dopo qualche attimo si sentì picchiettare sulla spalla.

«Siamo arrivati, Gian.»

Simone sospirò e si preparò a scendere dall’autobus insieme al resto della squadra.

 

Aveva pensato continuamente a quella domanda e allo scambio di battute che ne era seguito, consapevole dell’aria assente che doveva aver avuto e degli occhi di Pippo su di lui, a controllarlo sempre da vicino.

Anche Stoytchev gli si era affiancato, dopo cena, chiedendogli con quella sua solita espressione glaciale se avesse qualche problema. Simone, ammutolito, aveva scosso la testa e si era dileguato in fretta su per le scale, chiudendosi in camera.

In quel momento, seduto sul letto con le gambe incrociate, apriva per l’ennesima volta la conversazione su Whatsapp.

_Ti va una pizza stasera?_

_Rado non ci fa uscire la sera prima della partita._

_Allora domani, dopo la partita._

_Comunque vada?_

_Comunque vada._

Mise da parte il telefono e alzò lo sguardo, vedendosi riflesso nello specchio appeso alla parete davanti. Gli rimandava l’immagine di un ragazzino – _un bambino_ \- invischiato in qualcosa che gli pareva non stesse né in cielo né in terra. Sospirò, lasciandosi cadere di schiena sulle lenzuola.

«Stai ancora così?» esclamò Pippo, uscendo dal bagno con un asciugamano legato in vita e una scia di bagnoschiuma proveniente dalla doccia. «Possibile che ogni volta che ti piace qualcuno devi farne una tragedia?»

Simone chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli. Sapeva che Pippo non lo aveva detto con cattiveria, eppure si sentì lo stesso stringere lo stomaco e si rivide girare attorno allo schiacciatore come un cagnolino in cerca di attenzioni.

Si lamentò, voltandosi sulla pancia e sopprimendo un altro gemito contro il cuscino.

«E comunque te l’ho detto, quello è un appuntamento.»

Simone affondò ancor di più il viso nel guanciale. «Nnnonèvero.» mormorò, la voce strozzata.

Si sentì sfilare il cuscino da sotto la testa con uno strattone e fissò con irritazione Pippo che, in piedi tra i due letti, lo guardava scuotendo la testa.

«Ti sembra che abbia mandato lo stesso messaggio a me, Oleg o Max?» cercò di convincerlo Pippo, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. «Vuole uscire con te e basta.»

Simone si voltò sulla schiena, tirandosi su in posizione seduta e rimanendo in silenzio per qualche attimo.

«...ma perché?» si sentì rispondere, con una voce sommessa che quasi non riconobbe come sua. Apparteneva allo stesso bambino che aveva visto riflesso nello specchio.

Notò che anche Pippo si era concesso qualche istante prima di rispondere.

«Perché no?» si limitò a dire lo schiacciatore trentino, allargando le braccia. Simone aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma fu interrotto dall’altro ancor prima di poter dire effettivamente qualcosa «E non ti nascondere dietro cazzate del tipo “perché Ivan è Ivan e io sono io”.»

Simone strinse le labbra, facendo una smorfia. Era proprio quello che gli era passato per la mente.

Le obiezioni che la sua mente gli stava elencando erano talmente tante che non ne espresse nemmeno una, non ad alta voce, non davanti agli occhi di Pippo che gli leggevano dentro come nessuno.

«Come fai a saperlo?» borbottò a mezza voce, piegandosi e poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

Pippo esalò un sospiro rassegnato.

«Tu lo sai, non ho mai avuto una grande opinione di Ivan.» cominciò Lanza, con una smorfia. «Serve alla squadra, non lo metto in dubbio, ma per me resta un idiota e un montato.»

Simone alzò il capo e lo fissò, scuotendo la testa.

«Dai Pippo, non è v-»

Una mano di Pippo lo fece tacere e di conseguenza sbuffare sonoramente.

«Fammi finire.» riprese Lanza, con quello che gli altri chiamavano il tono da capitano «Con te non è così.»

Simone vagò con lo sguardo altrove, pur di non incrociare gli occhi seri del compagno.

«Oh avanti, te lo ricordi bene com’era prima.»

«Prima quando?»

«Prima della cacciata.»

Simone chinò la testa, ingoiando un boccone amaro. Non voleva pensarci, non in quel momento o mai più. Era troppo anche solo rievocare l’immagine di Ivan che si trascinava dietro il trolley e a testa bassa usciva dall’albergo, verso il taxi che lo stava aspettando sul ciglio della strada.

Scosse il capo per togliersi quel brutto ricordo dalla testa.

«Ora sorride.» riprese Pippo, alzandosi e afferrando il pigiama dalla valigia aperta ai piedi del suo letto. «Comunque se vuoi continuare a raccontarti storie su come sganciarti dall’appuntamento, fai pure. Io me ne vado a dormire.»

Simone se ne rimase ancora un po’ nel silenzio della camera, a soppesare le parole di Pippo.

Certo che Ivan sorrideva. Era stato convocato dopo tutto quello che era successo, aveva un argento e un bronzo al collo, ma soprattutto aveva in tasca la qualificazione olimpica. Aveva tutti i motivi per sorridere, motivi non necessariamente legati al ragazzo.

Mentre si infilava sotto le coperte, un pensiero lo colpì, prima che si addormentasse.

L’estate successiva sarebbero andati a Rio insieme.

 

Fare l’ingresso al PalaEvangelisti era sempre un’emozione unica. L’aria di festa che si respirava era seconda solo al calore di quando giocava a Trento. Mentre si dirigeva verso la panchina, in fila con gli altri compagni, osservò davanti a lui la curva dei tifosi perugini che stavano prendendo posto in quel momento e sorrise. Grandi e piccoli, famiglie intere con le proprie divise bianche, dotati di bandiere, striscioni e tamburi si sistemavano sugli spalti. Dall’altra parte una macchia giallo-blu si espandeva lentamente nella gradinata opposta e il cuore del ragazzo si scaldò al pensiero dei tifosi trentini che li seguivano in giro per l’Italia per sostenerli.

Si allontanò al centro del campo per fare riscaldamento, quando uno strano formicolio alla base della nuca, la sensazione di essere osservato, lo fece voltare.

Fu in quel momento che lo vide, il nove dorato che spiccava nella sua divisa rossa fiammante, Colantoni accanto a lui a fargli domande sulla partita che sarebbe cominciata nel giro di mezz’ora. Lo vide salutare il commentatore e dirigersi a passo lento verso la rete, _verso di lui._

Si ritrovò a fare lo stesso, mentre un largo sorriso si apriva sul suo volto e si incastrava perfettamente con quello che Ivan gli stava rivolgendo.

«Simone!» si bloccò all’istante quando si sentì chiamare dall’allenatore, alle sue spalle.

Fece una smorfia verso Ivan, il quale rispose con una comprensiva alzata di spalle e si voltò, tornando dai suoi compagni a fare riscaldamento.

 

Erano passati due mesi da quando se l’era trovato così vicino. Fece un altro passo, mentre allungava la mano sotto rete e stringeva quella di De Cecco, senza prestare attenzione all’altro palleggiatore, già proiettato a superare Bata e Potke prima di raggiungere Ivan. Lo vide incrociare i suoi occhi e stringere le labbra per trattenere un sorriso di troppo, prima di essere di nuovo faccia a faccia, finalmente. La stretta sicura di Ivan, il calore di quella mano appena ruvida lo trattenne qualche secondo di troppo contro la rete, bloccando il rapido scorrere dei giocatori.

«Ci vediamo dopo?» aveva chiesto Ivan, mentre faceva un passo in avanti nella fila.

Simone annuì in silenzio, lasciando andare la presa e sentendone subito la mancanza.

«Attento ai miei ace.» lo ammonì lo schiacciatore con una risata.

«E tu ai miei attacchi di seconda.» ghignò Simone, la risposta subito pronta a cui l’altro replicò con un’occhiata complice.

Simone si sentì spingere malamente in avanti e finì per poi sbattere contro Tine, mentre allungava la mano e trovava dall’altra parte quella di Russell.

«Dio santo Giannelli, smettila di tubare e ricomponiti.» borbottò Mitar, un passo dietro di lui. «Abbiamo una partita da vincere.»

 

Alla fine l’avevano vinta davvero, la partita, dopo un set in cui avevano dominato i padroni di casa e negli altri tre avevano prevalso loro, sempre lottando per ogni punto. In fondo le partite migliori erano quelle combattute.

Scemata l’adrenalina della vittoria, mentre si stava cambiando in spogliatoio, Simone ricominciò a rimuginare sulla serata che aveva davanti. Si grattò la testa infilandosi i pantaloni della tuta della Diatec, riflettendo se fosse ancora in programma qualcosa, visto l’esito della partita.

Gli sfuggì un sospiro, mentre riaccendeva il cellulare e rispondeva in fretta ad un messaggio della sorella riguardo all’esito del match. Poi notò un nuovo messaggio su Whatsapp.

_In che albergo alloggiate? Passo tra un’ora._

Simone si morse il labbro inferiore, trattenendo un sorriso. Si affrettò a digitare un “okay” per poi afferrare in fretta il borsone e seguire i compagni fuori dallo spogliatoio.

Solo una volta accomodatosi sulla poltrona dell’autobus, si diede dello stupido, mentre tirava di nuovo fuori il telefono. Si era dimenticato di scrivergli il nome dell’hotel.

 

«PIPPO!»

Simone si fissò di nuovo allo specchio e di nuovo gli venne rimandata indietro l’immagine di un bambino, con gli abiti troppo grandi per il suo fisico minuto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di aggiustarli in qualche modo, quando sentì la portafinestra chiudersi e il compagno rientrare in camera, col telefono in mano.

«Che c’è?» gli domandò Lanza con un sopracciglio alzato.

Simone riportò lo sguardo verso lo specchio, per poi voltargli le spalle con stizza e fronteggiare l’amico.

«Perché non mi compro cose della mia taglia, me lo spieghi?» sbottò, lamentandosi, mentre tirava il tessuto della felpa per avvalorare la sua affermazione «E non ho nemmeno una camicia! Perché non ho camicie? Perché mi vesto come quando ero un adolescente?»

Pippo fece una smorfia per trattenere un sorriso che minacciava di uscire fuori e Simone si irritò ancora di più.

«A voler essere fiscali, lo sei ancora.»

Il palleggiatore gonfiò le guance arrossendo, sopportando la risata che inevitabilmente la sua espressione aveva scatenato nell’altro.

«Non mi stai aiutando così!» mugolò in tono sofferente, prendendo a vagare senza scopo per la camera.

«Vuoi una camicia? La trovi nel mio trolley.»

Simone lo incenerì con lo sguardo. «Ci _navigo_ nelle tue camicie.»

Vide Pippo inspirare profondamente, prima di alzarsi dal bordo del letto. Lo osservò afferrare il suo giubbotto per poi avvicinarsi e prenderlo per un gomito, spingendolo poco delicatamente fuori dalla porta.

«Ma che stai-?»

«Ti sto accompagnando di sotto.»

«Cosa?! No!» aveva sbottato, facendo voltare un paio di persone in ascensore con loro. Simone arrossì abbassando la testa.

Appena le porte d’acciaio si aprirono nella hall, il palleggiatore si sporse con la testa a cercare la figura dell’allenatore che non trovò. Anche se aveva dato loro la serata libera, era meglio non dover rispondere a domande indesiderate.

L’aria pungente della sera lo colse impreparato, una volta usciti dalle porte scorrevoli, e Simone si strinse nel piumino, mentre si guardava intorno.

«Vedi la sua macchina?» esclamò Pippo, proprio mentre due fari lampeggiavano, da un SUV parcheggiato non molto distante da loro.

Simone vide Lanza incamminarsi deciso verso il fuoristrada di Ivan, e lo raggiunse a passo svelto, mentre a denti stretti cercava di dissuaderlo da qualsiasi cosa avesse avuto in mente di fare.

Raggiunse Pippo che Ivan aveva già abbassato il finestrino e stava scambiando parole con lo schiacciatore trentino. Si avvicinò riflettendo sui mille modi per farla pagare a Pippo una volta tornati a Trento, quando incrociò gli occhi di Ivan e sorrise istintivamente. Poi Ivan si voltò di nuovo verso Pippo e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Sei suo padre, per caso?» riprese Ivan con aria annoiata, un gomito piegato sul finestrino e l’altra mano a stringere il volante.

«Peggio, sono il suo migliore amico.» ribatté Lanza con le mani sui fianchi.

Rosso d’imbarazzo Simone lo prese per un braccio e ringraziò che l’altro si stesse facendo trascinare lontano dalla macchina, non prima di aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo minaccioso ad Ivan. Non appena lo vide andare verso l’ingresso dell’hotel, sospirò e si riavvicinò all’auto dalla parte del passeggero.

Prese un respiro, prima di aprire la portiera e accomodarsi dentro.

Nel buio dell’abitacolo vide Ivan voltarsi verso di lui e sorridere appena e si rilassò contro lo schienale della poltrona.

«Ciao.»

«Ciao.»

Simone alternava occhiate a Ivan e sorrisi imbarazzati, mentre si metteva la cintura e aspettava che almeno l’altro accendesse il motore.

Non si trattenne, appena uscito dal parcheggio e imboccata la strada verso il centro, e si voltò nuovamente, torturandosi le mani.

«Mi dispiace per-»

«Simone.» lo interruppe Ivan, tenendo gli occhi sulla strada «È solo una partita.»

Il palleggiatore deglutì, lui non era dello stesso avviso. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare ad una sconfitta, eppure nemmeno quella volta che era dalla parte dei vincitori sembrava che la sua mente volesse riposare.

«Sì, ma...»

«Dai, non parliamone.»

Si accavallarono le frasi, ma Simone non rise, anzi sospirò, ammutolendosi e dandosi dello stupido, convinto di aver già rovinato l’umore della serata, ancor prima che cominciasse.

L’auto procedeva tra le vie quasi deserte della domenica, inerpicandosi per vicoli stretti e sulle strade sconnesse del centro storico. Simone strinse i denti per quel silenzio che lo stava agitando di nuovo.

«È che...giocavate in casa...» esalò in un respiro sommesso, mentre Ivan parcheggiava a lato della strada.

Lo sentì ridacchiare e non seppe come interpretare quella reazione. Si strinse nel giubbotto e attese che finisse le manovre.

«Okay, allora parliamone.» fece Ivan, mentre scendeva dall’auto e Simone ne imitava le mosse.

«Che vuoi sapere?» proseguì lo schiacciatore, le mani in tasca e l’espressione serena.

Simone si grattò nervosamente la testa, camminandogli accanto per le vie del centro.

«Stai bene?» gli chiese con una punta di preoccupazione. Non riusciva a stare calmo, era più forte di lui. Non dette segno di aver visto l’altro annuire con un sorriso, intanto che riprendeva a parlare velocemente e a gesticolare.

«Perché, insomma, andava bene se tu non avessi voluto...vedermi, stasera.» chinò la testa, per poi osservare la reazione dell’altro, con la coda dell’occhio. «Non dovevi per forza...»

Ivan si fermò e si voltò completamente verso di lui. Lo prese per le spalle e Simone sussultò appena, sgranando gli occhi, in silenzio.

«Simo.» lo chiamò con tono fermo, come per convincerlo delle sue parole «Non sei un mio avversario, nemmeno quando stai dall’altro lato della rete, okay?»

Simone si ritrovò ad annuire automaticamente, mentre cercava di regolarizzare il proprio respiro e un senso di sicurezza gli veniva dalla pressione delle mani di Ivan sulle sue spalle.

«Questo...non c’entra niente con la partita.» continuò, lasciando la presa e riprendendo a camminare con le mani in tasca. «Stai tranquillo.»

Sentì un peso abbandonarlo, mentre allungava il passo e lo raggiungeva, un sorriso gli si apriva lentamente sul volto.

«Comunque avete giocato ben-» si fermò, nel momento in cui i suoi occhi incontrarono un’insegna che indicava un ristorante giapponese, davanti al quale Ivan si era fermato. «Questo non è una pizzeria.»

Dal sorrisetto soddisfatto dello schiacciatore dedusse di essersi incantato, possibilmente a bocca semi aperta, e si schiaffeggiò mentalmente, riscuotendosi.

«Ti piace, giusto?»

Simone strinse le labbra, ingoiando un mugolio, e senza pensare allungò le braccia, incrociandole dietro al collo di Ivan, schiacciandosi contro di lui.

Lo sentì fare un mezzo passo indietro, sorpreso dalla sua reazione, mentre un attimo dopo chiudeva le braccia attorno alla sua schiena, stringendoselo contro.

Rimasero qualche istante in quella posizione, immobili davanti al ristorante, mentre una brezza leggera si insinuava tra di loro facendoli rabbrividire.

Simone fu il primo a staccarsi, indietreggiando appena, imbarazzato da quel gesto istintivo che forse l’aveva reso più bambino di quanto già non si sentisse.

«Scusa.»

Vide Ivan portare appena la testa all’indietro e ridacchiare, prima di allungare una mano verso di lui e spettinarlo. Simone arrossì, trattenendo un sorriso.

«Entriamo?»

 

«Ti ricordi della foto che ti fece Buto quella sera in Giappone?»

Simone tossì, mentre cercava di ingoiare il pezzo quasi intero di sushi che aveva in bocca. Ivan, ridendo, gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua. Una volta ripresosi, si coprì il viso con le mani, unendosi alla risata.

Ricordava bene quella foto, purtroppo. Stavano festeggiando una vittoria e Blengini aveva lasciato loro la serata libera, così l’intera squadra, nonostante i lamenti di alcuni compagni, si era voluta concedere una full immersion nella cucina del posto. Simone ne era rimasto entusiasta tanto che era stato prontamente immortalato dal centrale con la bocca piena di sushi, le guance gonfie come quelle di un criceto e gli occhi spalancati e lucidi. Nemmeno a dire che quell’immagine aveva fatto in breve il giro di Instagram e di tutti gli spogliatoi d’Italia.

«E come potrei mai dimenticarlo.» scosse la testa Simone in finto disappunto «Sono passati...tre mesi e ancora a giorni alterni quella foto spunta di nuovo fuori.»

Ivan rispose mettendo momentaneamente da parte il proprio piatto, tirando fuori il telefono e trovando l’immagine incriminata, dopo una breve ricerca. Simone nascose di nuovo il viso in fiamme tra le mani, lamentandosi sottovoce.

«Non ti devi vergognare, sei proprio...» si fermò, passandosi una mano sulla barba, continuando ad osservare l’immagine, come per cercare la parola giusta.

Simone spostò lo sguardo e giocherellò con le bacchette, in attesa.

«...carino.»

Deglutì, in preda all’imbarazzo, riflettendo che se quell’aggettivo poteva essere applicato a lui, e su questo aveva ancora seri dubbi certe volte, lo stesso non poteva essere per Ivan.

Ivan non era carino. Simone ricacciò indietro la sensazione che lo prendeva ogni volta in spogliatoio, quando gli girava le spalle o chinava lo sguardo, cercando di cambiarsi il più in fretta possibile, senza incrociare gli occhi dell’altro, senza guardare il corpo dell’altro.

Ivan era bello, di una bellezza sfacciata e sincera, arrogante e carismatica. Era tutto quello che non era Simone.

Prese un respiro profondo, perdendosi di nuovo in domande che aveva cercato di scacciare, almeno per quella sera.

«Questo lo mangi?»

Simone sbatté le palpebre, mettendo di nuovo a fuoco la figura di Ivan davanti a lui. Il giubbotto di pelle appeso alla sedia, una collana si intravedeva attraverso il collo della camicia blu scuro che indossava. Abbassò lo sguardo verso la barchetta di legno che conteneva gli ultimi pezzetti di sushi rimasti e la spostò appena verso il centro del tavolo.

«Finisci pure.» mormorò improvvisamente teso. «Torno subito.»

Si dileguò alla ricerca del bagno, col bisogno pressante di respirare, respingendo in un angolo della sua mente la voglia di allungarsi e baciarlo.

 

Stavano passeggiando in silenzio per il corso deserto, dopo aver bisticciato davanti al proprietario del ristorante una volta arrivato il momento di pagare. L’uomo li aveva fissati con aria confusa mentre l’uno diceva che era ospite a casa sua e l’altro ribatteva che doveva compensare, per la partita. Ivan l’aveva fissato con stizza malcelata, mentre Simone tirava fuori il portafoglio e pagava la sua parte.

«È bello tornare a giocare in Italia?» aveva rotto il silenzio Simone, una volta seduti su una panchina.

Sotto di loro, la città riposava tranquilla avvolta dal buio, i tetti e le strade che si rincorrevano su per la collina, la pace spezzata solo da qualche cane che abbaiava in lontananza, di tanto in tanto.

«Non sai quanto.»

Il sollievo che sentì nella voce di Ivan lo sorprese e rimase tranquillo, in attesa che l’altro si spiegasse.

«Non era...un bell’ambiente, no.» esalò con un sospiro, gli occhi persi nel vuoto. «E poi non ho giocato neanche molto, non ero del tutto in forma.»

Simone si passò nervosamente le mani sui jeans, maledicendosi per averlo fatto ripensare al periodo passato in Russia, cose che evidentemente non gli faceva piacere ricordare.

«Perugia è una boccata d’aria fresca.» riprese Ivan, sorridendo di nuovo all’indirizzo di Simone «E poi ci sono Buti e Bira, quindi mi sento a casa.»

Simone si perse a guardarlo, con quel sorriso sereno che aveva imparato a conoscere, un sorriso che lo avvolgeva e gli stringeva il cuore in una familiare morsa.

«Simo, è mezzanotte passata.» accennò Ivan, con aria colpevole, dopo aver guardato l’orologio.

Il palleggiatore fece una smorfia, mentre si alzava.

«Meglio andare.» sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Sia mai che Rado abbia fatto il giro della camere e abbia visto che non sono ancora rientrato.»

 

Il viaggio di ritorno era stato veloce, troppo veloce, e Simone si ritrovò a rimuginare di nuovo, a intristirsi pensando a quanto si era lamentato con Pippo riguardo ad accettare o meno l’invito e in quel momento non voler salutare l’altro e scendere da quella macchina.

Ivan spense il motore, slacciando la cintura e vedendo Simone fare lo stesso.

«Allora...grazie per la cena.» mormorò il ragazzo, una mano già pronta ad aprire lo sportello. «Buonanotte, Ivan.»

Stava scendendo quando sentì la portiera aprirsi dalla parte del guidatore. «Ti accompagno.»

Simone deglutì a vuoto, mentre attraversavano la hall vuota e si fermavano ad aspettare l’arrivo dell’ascensore. Mentre le porte si aprivano e, una volta dentro, Simone si allungava a premere il pulsante per il quarto piano, la mente che viaggiava a velocità folle, persa tra innumerevoli perché.

Perché quella cena, quei sorrisi? Perché lui? Perché prolungare quell’agonia e non salutarsi in macchina, quando entrambi sapevano che non si sarebbero rivisti che a Trento prima di febbraio, nella gara di ritorno?

Le labbra di Ivan sulle sue interruppero di colpo quel flusso di pensieri, rendendoli confusi, impalpabili. Rimase immobile, con gli occhi spalancati, il corpo rigido sfiorato appena da quello di Ivan.

Le porte si riaprirono troppo presto e il contatto si interruppe, Simone che faceva due passi indietro e si poggiava al rivestimento in legno della parete, mentre un uomo entrava nella cabina e premeva a sua volta per il terzo piano. Tenne gli occhi bassi, incapace di guardare in faccia l’altro, incapace anche solo di assimilare il fatto che Ivan l’avesse appena baciato, mentre il battito del cuore gli scoppiava nella testa e gli impediva di formulare pensieri razionali.

Con gli occhi fissi sulle scarpe dello sconosciuto, lo vide uscire dopo due piani e mentre le porte si chiudevano si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo verso Ivan.

Se ne stava appoggiato con una spalla contro lo specchio, voltato verso di lui, ad osservarlo. Aveva un’espressione preoccupata, le sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra di nuovo tese.

Simone sentì le parole di Pippo risuonargli in testa e faceva un passo in direzione dell’altro, che sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa.

_Perché no?_

Mettendo a tacere con quella domanda tutte le altre che l’avevano pressato da quando aveva ricevuto il primo messaggio di Ivan, annullò la distanza che li separava e lo baciò, rilassandosi immediatamente, quando lo sentì sorridere contro le sue labbra.

Ebbe quasi timore che l’altro sentisse il suo cuore scoppiargli nel petto, quando percepì le braccia di Ivan circondargli la schiena e stringerlo di più. Si staccò col fiato corto, ancora aggrappato alle sue spalle, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle labbra sottili del compagno. Non ebbe tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo che Ivan lo stava baciando di nuovo, con più foga, intanto che lo spingeva contro lo specchio e il corpo dello schiacciatore lo sovrastava. Era ovunque, Ivan, le mani che si insinuavano tra il giubbotto e la felpa, che gli si infilavano tra i capelli e lo tiravano più vicino, sempre più vicino.

Si accorse appena dell’ascensore che si muoveva, finché il _ding_ dell’arrivo li faceva di nuovo staccare lentamente.

Simone sbatté più volte le palpebre quando si accorse che l’ascensore era tornato al pianoterra. Evidentemente avevano mancato la fermata al quarto piano, pensò con imbarazzo.

Sentì Ivan ridacchiare sottovoce, mentre premeva di nuovo il pulsante e la cabina cominciava di nuovo a salire e sussultò appena, quando percepì il dorso della mano di Ivan sfiorare il suo, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle porte e trattenendo un sorriso.

Aveva avuto ragione Pippo, alla fine.

«Su cosa?»

La voce di Ivan lo riportò alla realtà, facendogli chiedere quanto stesse effettivamente perdendo il senno se cominciava a parlare senza rendersene conto. Le porte si aprirono di nuovo e stavolta Simone le oltrepassò, seguito da Ivan. Poi si fermò, prima di entrare nel corridoio deserto dove alloggiava l’intera squadra.

«Che quello di stasera era un appuntamento.» si sentì arrossire di nuovo mentre lo diceva.

Ivan gli era vicinissimo, sentiva il suo respiro addosso, mentre l’altro gli metteva le mani sulle spalle e lo sentiva chinarsi verso il suo orecchio.

«Certo che lo era,» gli sussurrò piano, mentre cominciava a lasciargli baci lungo la mascella. «altrimenti avrei chiamato anche Lanza, Oleg e Max.»

Simone sorrise appena, inclinando la testa e riappropriandosi delle labbra dell’altro, facendo di quel gesto già un’abitudine.

«Devi andare.»

«Lo so.»

Il palleggiatore lanciò un’occhiata al corridoio, la paura che qualcuno si affacciasse all’improvviso e li vedesse non superava la voglia di restare ancora lì, abbracciato a Ivan.

«Quando parti domani?» chiese lo schiacciatore, il respiro ancora accelerato.

Simone gli poggiò la fronte sulla spalla e sospirò. «Dopo colazione.»

Sentì una mano dell’altro carezzargli il collo e si rilassò, godendosi quell’intimità. Rialzò la testa quando sentì Ivan parlare di nuovo.

«Magari passo da Trento, un giorno di questi.»

Simone si morse l’interno della guancia, sentendo il cuore accelerare di nuovo. «Magari.»

Si baciarono di nuovo, a lungo, prima di decidere di separarsi. Il ragazzo osservò il compagno fare qualche passo indietro e sorridergli un’ultima volta, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso l’ascensore.

Si diresse a passo svelto lungo il corridoio e in fretta si infilò in camera. Riprese a respirare dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle, mentre gli occhi si abituavano al buio della stanza e in un attimo lanciava via giubbotto e scarpe.

In due passi raggiunse il letto dove Lanza stava dormendo e vi si arrampicò sopra in ginocchio, mentre cominciava a scuotere la spalla dell’amico, da cui venivano solo lamenti indistinti.

Scivolò più vicino a lui, scostandogli un po’ le coperte che lo coprivano e continuarlo a scuoterlo, imperterrito.

«Che c’è?» esplose un attimo dopo Lanza, rotolando sulla schiena e sospirando profondamente, mentre si strofinava gli occhi con un pugno chiuso. «Ma che ore sono?»

Simone cominciò ad oscillare sulle ginocchia, incapace di trattenere il proprio entusiasmo.

«Quasi l’una.»

«Uhm, allora la serata è andata bene.»

Simone rimase un istante in silenzio, ponderando su come rispondere.

«Ci siamo baciati.» proruppe poi con un mugolio esaltato, mentre si lanciava addosso al corpo del compagno e prendeva a ripetere continuamente quell’affermazione, con Lanza che rideva e cercava di toglierselo di dosso.

Due pugni ben assestati contro il muro, provenienti dalla camera accanto, li fecero tacere immediatamente.

«Volete dormire, cazzo?!» sentirono esclamare a Mitar con voce alterata.

Simone si spostò di lato tenendo una mano contro la bocca e prendendosi una gomitata da Pippo che si tirava su e rispondeva al compagno di squadra con altri due pugni contro la parete.

«E non rompere le palle, Djuric!» sbottò Lanza, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce serio.

Una volta ristabilito il silenzio, Pippo si voltò verso di lui.

«Non hai intenzione di dormire nel mio letto vero?» esclamò con espressione accigliata «Non credo che ad Ivan farebbe molto piacere, sai? Mi sembra un tipo piuttosto possessivo.»

Simone ridacchiò imbarazzato e chiuse gli occhi per un momento, rilassandosi. Poteva ancora sentire la stretta di Ivan attorno a sé, poi voltò la testa di lato e incrociò lo sguardo di Pippo. Era lì, sopra le coperte, spalla a spalla col suo migliore amico e pensò che non c’era niente di meglio, dopo una giornata del genere.


End file.
